


Branding

by hwshipper



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alley Sex, Food, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwshipper/pseuds/hwshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Wilson, chocolate, possessiveness, alley!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/get_house_laid/profile)[**get_house_laid**](http://community.livejournal.com/get_house_laid/)prompt 105. House/Wilson -- possessive!Wilson.  
> **BETA**: [](http://starlingthefool.livejournal.com/profile)[**starlingthefool**](http://starlingthefool.livejournal.com/), who to my great admiration managed to beta this the same evening she finished _For Every Closed Door._

House came striding back to the restaurant table and dropped back into his seat opposite Wilson.   
   
'Well?' he demanded expectantly.  
   
Wilson hesitated and sipped his coffee.   
   
House felt an immediate crushing blow of disappointment in his chest. 'You didn't like her.'  
   
'No, no,' Wilson protested. 'I did like her. How could I not like her?  She's smart, funny, beautiful...'  
   
'But...' House pressed.  
   
'Good sense of humor... good job,' Wilson carried on. 'Hard working. She must be dedicated to have to leave for a case just now, right after dinner on a Sunday night.'

 

'But?' House asked again.  
   
'But nothing.' Wilson shrugged.   
   
House didn't believe this for a second. He leaned back in his chair, thought for a moment, and frowned. He remembered Wilson's face earlier in the evening, briefly glimpsed, serious, intense.    
   
'What did you say to her when I was out in the bathroom?'  
   
Wilson immediately looked shifty. 'Nothing.'   
   
'Right, you just sat in silence,' House said sarcastically.  
   
'It was just polite conversation,' Wilson protested. 'She asked after... my wife, how my fellowship's going at Penn...'  
   
'Like hell she did,' House said sharply. 'Wilson, if you don't tell me then I will just wheedle it out of her, and I'm sure you'd want me to hear your version first.'   
   
Wilson sighed. 'You're going to laugh.'  
   
'Good, I was hoping to lighten the mood here,' House sniped. 'What did you say to her?'  
   
'I warned her... I told her... she had better be serious about you, and not just be messing you around. Because you so rarely open up to anyone. And I wouldn't just sit here and watch you get hurt.' Wilson looked embarrassed.   
   
House didn't laugh, but he was amused. 'Really? Wilson, my knight errant and protector to the rescue?'  
   
'That was kind of her reaction too,' Wilson admitted. 'She said I reminded her of her dad warning off her first boyfriend.'   
   
That did make House laugh. 'Let's not follow that parallel too far.'  

 

The check arrived, on a plate accompanied by three foil wrapped chocolates. House took two, and unwrapped the first. He lifted it to his mouth and nibbled away the edge. Discovering mint fondant inside, he sucked at the soft centre, then swallowed. Wilson put a credit card down and watched House musingly.

 

'Seriously, Wilson?' House said, crinkling the foil up between his fingertips. 'It's not a problem.'   
   
Wilson shook his head. 'I just hope you're not riding for a fall here.'   
   
House frowned and peeled the foil slowly away from the second chocolate. 'Meaning?'  
   
'Well, it was only two weeks ago that you phoned me ranting about this bitch who'd shot you at paintball. Then a week later you phone to say actually, she's my girlfriend now, in fact she's moved in with me, and I have to come meet her.' 

 

House put the second chocolate in his mouth whole, and sucked. 

 

'So?' he said, in a muffled tone, his mouth full.

 

Wilson watched House's cheeks curve as the chocolate melted. 'So it's all happened a bit fast, that's all.' 

 

The waiter arrived and Wilson signed for the check. House licked some chocolate off his fingers. He then eyed the third chocolate resting next to Wilson's hand.  
   
'You of all people should know how quickly people can get together,' House pointed out, once the waiter had left, and arched an eyebrow meaningfully.  
   
'I do know. I just... don't see it happen to you very often,' Wilson said defensively. 'Pardon me for needing a bit of time to get used to it.'  
   
House reached out for the third chocolate. Wilson gently smacked House's hand away, and took it himself. House watched as Wilson unwrapped it, put it between his lips, and bit it in half. 

 

Then Wilson held out the other half, offering it to House. House took it neatly from Wilson's fingers and slid it into his mouth. House leaned forward so his knee was pressing lightly against Wilson's under the table.   
   
'I think maybe you're just worried I won't want to fuck you any more,' said House, his voice low and gravelly.  
   
Wilson's eyes gleamed, and he pressed his own knee back.   
   
'Uh huh. I'm not worried about that.'  
   
'Not even just a little bit?' House's eyes sparkled.  
   
Wilson rested an elbow on the table and propped his chin on his hand. His hair fell over his forehead, and House thought Wilson had never looked more tempting. 'Nope. Not at all.'   
   
House was a little irritated by Wilson's confidence. 'You seem very sure of yourself.'  
   
'Well, maybe it's time to remind you why,' Wilson replied, looking House right in the eye, and House felt a jolt in his groin. 'Shall we go?'  
   
They left the restaurant, and instead of heading towards the car park, Wilson turned the other way around the side of the building. House followed hesitantly. It was quiet and deserted around the back of the building, with only a distant murmur of sounds from the restaurant. Among the dumpsters and assorted bits of garbage, there was a park bench with a missing arm. Wilson sat down on it experimentally; it was solid and whole apart from the arm.  
   
House sat down next to him.   
   
In a fluid movement, Wilson suddenly moved so he was straddling House. House found his face inches from Wilson's, felt Wilson's thighs pressing against his, Wilson's arms curled round his shoulders. Then Wilson moved forward and kissed him on the mouth. And Wilson had always been a good kisser, but it wasn't just that; House felt the wealth of years of experience, of Wilson knowing just what House liked, how to suck his lower lip just long enough, then use his tongue right _there_ \- just enough to make House whimper, wanting more, knowing more could, would, be following -   
   
And then Wilson was kissing his throat, and House tipped his head back and gasped, and gripped the slats of the bench with his fists, as Wilson ran his tongue up and down his neck -   
   
Wilson moved to the right, his hair brushing against House's cheek, and House felt a sharp pain as Wilson bit him on the side of his neck, just below the jaw line.  _'Ow!'_    
   
Now that had been unexpected. And instead of stopping, Wilson moved seamlessly over and bit House in exactly the same place on the other side of his neck.   
   
'Wilson!' House hissed. Even through the fog of his arousal, he knew those hickeys were going to be visible tomorrow above a shirt collar. Even above a turtleneck.  
   
'Relax,' Wilson breathed into his ear and began to unbutton House's shirt.   
   
House felt a powerful twinge of desire, but couldn't help but say, '_You _don't have to go into work tomorrow with - '  
   
'Everyone'll assume it was _her_,' Wilson murmured, tweaking one of House's nipples. 'And she'll be in Washington. Only _you'll _know it was me.  Every time you look in the mirror.'  

 

_Wilson, you sneaky bastard_, House wanted to say, but all the breath had temporarily left him as Wilson undid the snap on his jeans. He sat paralyzed as Wilson reached into his boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock.   
   
And Wilson's hands on his cock were like nobody else's; firm, gentle, knowing every ripple of skin, picking just the right second to place his thumb on the tip, and - House groaned aloud, too loud with the restaurant building just a few feet away, and Wilson moved his face close to House's, and whispered _'Shh.'_

   
'I'll scream my goddamn head off in a minute if you don't keep going,' House managed to growl back, and Wilson smirked. Wilson moved back slightly and unbuttoned his own shirt, then slid his own pants down his thighs. House watched, mesmerized, and reached out to take Wilson's hard-on in his hands; and he knew Wilson's cock as well as Wilson knew his; just how it felt, how it would move and jerk in response to his palms, rolling back and forth; after all, they'd been doing this for years, and starting barely a week after they'd met… 

 

Wilson was moving again, turning round, sitting back in House's lap so House's cock pressed hard against his ass. House hissed again at the sensation; he loved Wilson's ass, loved looking at it, loved thinking about it, and surely there was no better feeling in the world than sitting with his cock nestling up against it. He reached around to grasp Wilson's cock, cupping his balls in one hand, stroking with the other, and felt a wave of satisfaction when Wilson groaned in turn.   
   
'Shh, Wilson,' he admonished playfully.  
   
'Shut up and start fucking me,' Wilson hissed back, and House's already pounding erection strained even further. He steadied himself, paused for a few seconds, then thrust up inside Wilson - carefully, not too hard, not at first. Wilson's body jerked convulsively, then stilled as he willed his body to relax; House breathed deeply, holding back, then thrust again, and this time Wilson was ready, taking him in and _oh yeah_, moving together, moving as one, _this was what it was all about, always had been, always would be_. House came within a minute, shooting savagely up inside Wilson, then reaching round to share in Wilson's own climax.  
   
***  
   
Ten minutes later, House stood splashing water on his face in the restaurant bathroom. The adrenaline rush had ended so abruptly with the orgasm that he was still wobbly at the knees.   
   
He rubbed a paper towel over the face and looked at himself in the mirror. The lovebites weren't obvious straight on, but he could see them when he turned to the side. Either side. Whichever way he turned.  Whenever he looked in the mirror.  
   
Wilson appeared from the bathroom stall behind him. House looked at him in the mirror, and saw Wilson had seen him looking at the bites. Wilson ambled up to wash his hands, standing beside House.  
   
'You branded me,' House said presently.  
   
Wilson smiled and touched House lightly on the shoulder. 'Just a little reminder of what you already know.'  
   
END

 


End file.
